IM IN LOVE WITH MAX!
by Creativity at its finest
Summary: Alex starts to develope feelings for max! INCEST. Read it if you wanna.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Alex didn't know how it happened but she fell in love with Max. She started to have "wet dreams" about her and Max she wanted her brother so bad. But one day she got her chance! 

**Author's Note: This is a pure Alex/Max incest 't like it don't read it. I a big fan of Alex/Max lovestorys espcially (M Rated).Remember to review. Thanks! Also in my story Max is only a year younger than Alex (17)**

**Prologue**

**Alex**

I don't know how it happened but now I don't care Im in you might be wondering who Im in love with? Well its my brother Max! Yes my younger 17 year old brother Max! I don't know how I fell for him but now I dont regret it. I fantazies about him a lot! I have a lot of dreams of us fucking so much that I wake up and my panties are soaked! But I wake up with a smile on my face every time. Its become so bad that I can barely talk to him now.

Just the other day he was talking to me and I was blushing furiosly! Hi Alex! he said to me. H-Hi Maxie! I nevrously stutterd back. He asked "Alex why are you blushing?" _Damn he caught me "Do I just confess to him that I've been IN LOVE with him for 3 months?" NO! I've got to stand my ground! _"Sorry Maxie I didn't even know I was blushing." _I was a horrible lier! _Ok : he said

It was so hard going through the rest of the day trying not to kiss Max! The whole rest of the day he sat next to me the rest of the day! Each time without knowing it I scooted closer and closer trying to hold his hand. I thnk Justin started to notice. He even pulled me over later on to talk to me. "ALEX! What is going on with you and Max?" _I had to tell Justin I knew I could trust him. _ "Well... the truth is I kinda have a huge crush on Max." _I waited for him to get angry and tell me that me and Max couldn't be together..but he didn't. _"I Know" WHAT? "I know you have a crush on Max, Alex I've known for awhile..you don't hide it that well" "What do you mean?" I said back stupidly. "Oh come on Alex you don't think I see every time you get around him you blush" Im so sorry Justin I didn't mean to it just happened." I stasted crying. "Hey hey don't be upset Alex. I accept that you "Love" Max. " I think he has a crush on you too." Really!" "ya I think I actually seen him go in to his room with a few pairs of your panties!" _Now I was furiously blushing. Max thought about me in an X-Rated way like I did with him! _"Ya now I just have to find a way to seduce Max!" STOP! "What?" I said I was ok with you and Max being together I don't want to think about my little brother and sister having sex!" Ok OK I'll stop"

THANK YOU : Justin said before he left. Now I need a plan... a plan to seduce,fuck,and make Max mine!..

**Should I contine thoughs?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note; Sorry it took so long to update But here is Chapter 2!**

**Alex **

Ok I have finally come up with the plan on how Im gonna make Max my boyfriend! I know its incest and I know its wrong but I don't care. Im in love with him and I wanna be with him. I don't care if Max is my little brother. I've been in love with him for 4 months now and Im tired of waiting! Plus I've been really horny the past few days and I finally think its time to let Max fuck his horny big sister! It also helps since Justin told me he saw Max going in to his room with my panties I know he'll love this! Now I know why I found so many cum stains on my panties that weren't mine! I picked out a lacey bra and thong to wear. This was the night I Alex Russo was finnaly gonna let my little brother fuck me and make him my boyfriend!

**Max **

Hi. Im Max Russo. Im 17 love music and my big sister! Yes I admit it Im in love with my big sister Alex Russo. Its hard not to be I mean she gorgeous! Her perfect legs, smooth stomach, her amazing ass,Her perfect E-cup breasts. Yes I kid you not E-CUP! Damn her tits are huge! They're natural too! Always when shes around me she wears super tight t-shirts! Its hard not get hard around her! Im suprised I don't cum in my pants sometimes when she sits on my lap! I've kinda got into the habit of jack off with her bra and panties! Man I wish she felt the same so I could fuck her! All of sudden Alex is in the doorway of my bedroom wearing only a thin t-shirt and and lacey thong. Man I can almost see my big sisters pussy!

**Alex **

I was almost on the verge of passing out. There I was in the doorway of my little brother Max's room. Max! The little brother of mine I've been having sex dreams about for months! I was finally gonna fuck my little brother.

**Alex/Max (3rd p)**

"What are you doin Maxie?" "Nnn nothing Alex why you ask?" "Well a little birdy told me a secret the other day." "What was it?" "That you've been taking my panties in here and jacking off with them!" Max was at a lost for words he was about to speak until he felt his big sister's lips kissing his own. Max gladly open his mouth to let Alex's tounge in. After awhile Alex finally broke the kiss and said "You dont know how long I've been wanting to do that Maxie! " Alex now had a huge lovestruck smile on her face. Max replied in shock "What do you mean Alex?" "Well.. the truth is Maxie I've had a crush on you for a couple of months now." "Really?" "Yep and I though I would really enjoy tonight!" "What do you mean?" "Well my sweet Maxie tonight we're gonna fuck! Im gonna suck your cock till you run on empty. I gonna ride you till my tight horny pussy is red and sore. Maxie I am gonna FUCK YOUR BRAINS OUT!" Max couldn't believe his ears but noticed Alex undoing his pants. She yanked them down underware and all only to look up and see her little brothers massive cock spring free. Alex took the image of it in. "God, Maxie's cock is huge! It has to be 12 inches at least." "Not only am I already in love with him he's also hung like a horse" Alex began to give Max a handjob. He moaned approvingly "God..Alex" She smile then licked her lips and began to give Max his 1st blowjob. Max could feel his sister's warm and wet mouth rap around his cock. "Oh Alex I love you." She stopped to respond "I love you too Maxie" Max asked "Alex will you be my girlfriend?"Alex now had a huge smile on her face "Yes Max yes I will be your girlfriend!" All Max could do was moan approvingly as Alex whent immediately back to sucking his cock. Alex wanted to taste her little brothers cum badly. Then Alex heard the words she wanted to from max. "Alex Im gonna cum" Alex sucked more and more when she felt the first wave of Max's cum hit her mouth. She was in pure pleasure as she felt stream after stream of her little brothers cum filled her mouth. She swallowed every last drop. "I just ate my little brothers cum and loved it!" Max was in heaven. "Maxie do you want to see you big sisters tits?" "Yes Alex please let me see them!" Alex immeditally unclasped her bra and let it fall. There before Max were Alex's huge nude E-Cup tits out in the open! "You can touch them if you want Maxie! After all I am your girlfriend now!" Max went to licking and sucking on his sisters tits! "Oh Maxie suck your big sisters tits baby!" "I kinda wanna taste my big sisters pussy!" Alex was full on blushing at her little brothers words. "Well come and get it baby!" Max quickly yanked his sisters thong off of her and saw the pussy he had fantizied about for a year! "Do it Maxie eat your big sisters pussy out!" Max didn't need to be told twice. He started feircly licking his sisters sweet pussy. "Oh..Maxie...I love you baby brother! Yes keep licking my pussy baby! Make your big sister cum!" Max did as he was told and in a matter of seconds he felt his sister cum. Max now had a mouthful of his sisters girl goo he swallowed every drop like she did his then ate out Alex's ass for a bit until Alex spoke. "Maxie...I want you to fuck me!" "What?" "You heard me Maxie get over here and fuck your incestious big sisters pussy with that massive cock of yours!" Max placed the head of his cock at her entrance and slowly slid it into her pussy! He stop part way in as he felt something "Her Cherry. Alex is a virgin?" "Your a virgin Alex?" "Yes Maxie I saved my virginity for you baby brother!" Max smiled then popped his sisters cherry. Alex feeling nothing but pleasure now and agged Max on. "Fuck me Maxie fuck your big sisters pussy!" Max kept fucking Alex faster and faster until... "Alex Im gonna cum" "Cum in me Max cum in your big sisters pussy!" Max asked his sister... "Alex can I fuck your ass sis? please?" Alex automatically got up on all for and stuck her ass in Max's face. "Go ahead Maxie my ass virginity is yours baby!" Max rubbed his cock against his sisters asshole then began to fuck her ass. "Oh..Max..Oh baby fuck my ass baby. Fuck me hard baby! "Alex im gonna cum sis!" "Cum in my ass Maxie I need to be filled!" Max shot his load in to his sisters then laid back with his sister/girlfriend in his arms. Alex quickly got up out of bed grabbed her wand said a quick spell into it then a green glow flashed around her body then disappered. Max asked her "What was that?" "You cummed in my pussy. I said a spell so I wouldn't get pregnant." Max smiled as Alex laid back down and got into his arms. " I love you Alex" "I love you too Maxie" Max and Alex kissed eachother and then fell asleeep in each others arms. They were both happy to be in their incest realationship!


End file.
